


Gewitter

by AmberJo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Cuddle, Gen, Thunder and Lightning, Wolfs are afraid of Thunderstorms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJo/pseuds/AmberJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunde reagierten bekanntermaßen extrem beim Gewitter. Warum sollte es bei Werwölfen anders sein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewitter

Gewitter

 

Wenn Stiles gewusst hätte, dass sich diese Sache auch nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate nicht ändern würde, wäre er in ein ungläubiges Lachen ausgebrochen.

 

Scott war noch nie ein großer Fan von Gewittern gewesen.

Als Kind verkroch er sich bei seinen Eltern und wenn er zusammen mit Stiles bei einem von ihnen übernachtete, tat Scott das selbe.

 

Es war wirklich schwer seinen Dad zu erklären, warum der beste Freund dicht an einen gedrängt schläft, dachte Stiles. Zumindest wenn man ein Teenager ist.

 

Stiles erinnerte sich an diese eine Nacht vor Jahren. Es war ein starkes Sommergewitter gewesen und Scott übernachtete bei Stiles. Beim ersten Blitz und dem dicht darauffolgenden lautem Donner hatte der Sohn des Sheriffs seinen besten Freund auf der Matratze neben seinen Bett aufschrecken gehört. Als der zweite Donner und Blitz zeitgleich folgten, wimmerte Scott bereits leise in sein Kissen hinein.

 

„Scott?“, fragte Stiles fast lautlos und erhielt ein zustimmendes murmeln.

„Komm schon her! Bei deinem wimmern kann man ja nicht schlafen“, befahl Stiles seinem besten Freund, der beim nächsten lauten Donnerschlag in seinem Bett saß und unter die dünne Decke kroch.

 

Stiles schlang seinen Arm um Scott, welcher sich an ihn kuschelte und den Kopf auf seine Schulter ablegte.

 

Sowohl für Stiles als auch für Scott war diese Nähe vollkommen normal. Scott fühlte sich sicher, Stiles fühlte sich gebraucht.

 

Als John die Jungs am nächsten Morgen wecken wollte, empfand er die Situation, die sich ihm bot, als nicht ganz so normal.

Zwei junge Teeanger im Alter von 13 und 14 Jahren lagen dicht an dicht gekuschelt. Der Ältere lag auf dem Rücken, der Jüngere auf der Seite, dicht an den gedrängt. Die Decke lag auf ihren Beinen und so sah John ganz deutlich, dass beide Teenager in einen sehr erregten Zustand waren.

 

„Normale, körperliche Reaktion von Teenagern, Dad! Vollkommen ohne jegliche Hintergedanken!“, versicherte Stiles am Nachmittag seinem Dad, als dieser ihn umständlich darauf ansprach, warum er halbnackt mit seinem bestem Freund in einen Bett lag und sich eine solche Reaktion bei beiden zeigte.

 

Diese körperlichen Reaktionen hatte sich zwar deutlich verändert, aber die Tatsache, dass Scott immer noch keine Gewitter mochte, war geblieben. Viel mehr hatte sie sich noch verschlimmert.

 

So kam es, dass Scott auf der Matratze neben Stiles' Bett liegend mit der Decke über seinem Kopf leise winselte und Stiles bei einem besonders lauten Donner und taghellen Blitz wach wurde.

 

Seine Gedanken noch immer vom Schlaf verschleiert erkannte Stiles den Ursprung dieser kläglichen Laute erst nicht. Beim nächsten Donnergrummeln ertönte das Wimmern erneut und Stiles konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

 

„Scott“, sagte Stiles und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines besten Freundes.

 

Doch statt zu antworten, sprang Scott schnell auf und kroch unter Stiles Decke in seine Arme . Er drückte sich fest an ihn und atmete tief durch. Stiles strich über Scotts Schulter und bemerkte, wie sein bester Freund zitterte.

 

„Hey, Scott. Shh … “, beruhigte Stiles den Werwolf mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. „Es ist doch nur ein Gewitter.“

 

Es donnerte und blitze wieder zur selben Zeit und Scott winselte erneut. Er verkroch sich noch mehr in Stiles Umarmung und zitterte.

 

„Warum hast du plötzlich solche Angst vor Gewittern? So schlimm ist es doch sonst nicht, oder?“, fragte Stiles und strich Stiles wieder über die Schultern und den Rücken.

 

„Wolf“, murmelte Scott leise und winselte erneut beim nächsten Donnerschlag.

 

„Was? Wolf?“, wollte Stiles verwirrt wissen und musste im nächsten Moment lachen.

 

Hunde reagierte bekanntermaßen extrem beim Gewitter. Sie winselten, zitterten und suchten Schutz.

Warum sollte es bei Wölfen anders sein?

 

„Ist ja gut. Ich bin bei dir, Scott“, sagte Stiles mit leiser Stimme und zog Scott in einen feste Umarmung.

 


End file.
